


misadventures in knitwear

by echelons



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelons/pseuds/echelons
Summary: "That sweater has got to be the ugliest thing you have ever worn."





	misadventures in knitwear

“That sweater has got to be the _ugliest_ thing you have ever worn. And that’s saying something.”

Charles looked up from the crossword puzzle to where Erik was lounging in the doorway. “Good morning to you too, dear.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee and looking distinctly unruffled. Erik wasn’t quite sure how he managed to retain so much of his dignity when wearing a monstrosity of a Christmas sweater that contained at least six different colors, all of them shockingly bright and all of them clashing. “For your information, my daughter made me this.”

Erik raised his eyebrows. That certainly explained it; Jean, a generally accomplished and intelligent child, was notoriously bad at telling whether or not something looked good. Her knitting had started off as a way for her to practice her telekinetic control, but she had unfortunately turned out to be quite good at it. By this point, there wasn’t a person in the mansion who hadn’t received an article of some sort that they had thanked her for and then promptly tried to lose in the back of their closet. If she’d graduated from scarves and mittens to sweaters, they were all in trouble.

“Don’t worry,” Charles said, in that same blasé tone, as Erik poured himself a cup of coffee. “She made you one, too.”

Erik set the coffeepot back in its holder with more force than was necessary. “Jean made me a sweater? Is it as, ah, colorful as yours?”

“No, tragically, yours is a solid color.”

Erik got the distinct impression that that was, somehow, worse. “What color?”

“Come see for yourself.”

He took the seat next to Charles, where Jean had thoughtfully left a package wrapped in tissue paper. The paper itself was a lovely cream color, and for a second Erik had the naïve thought that perhaps the sweater itself would be just as respectable. Once he unwrapped it, however, he realized that such things were not meant to be. The sweater he held in his hands was soft and heavy, and he could already tell that it would be perfectly suited to keeping him warm for the rest of the winter. The cabling on it showed a truly commendable level of craftsmanship, and it was, as Charles had promised, monochrome. The only drawback was that the color chosen was-

“Charles,” he said. “This is fuchsia.”

“Come now, I think you have only yourself to blame for that.”

“A man wears a fuchsia accent _once_ and suddenly he’s bound to that color for the rest of his life?”

“Well, it does bring out your eyes.”

Erik shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said. “Your daughter is a trial.”

Charles turned those bright blue eyes on Erik, all amusement and affection. “ _Your_ daughter opened a portal to what might as well be hell just last week.”

Erik supposed Charles might, conceivably, have a point. “She put all the interdimensional gremlins back where they came from.”

Charles laughed. After a moment, he said, softly, “I am, you know.”

“What?”

“Lucky you love me.”

Erik leaned over and kissed him. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, have some pure fluff involving a holiday tradition that's everywhere in fanfic and almost nowhere in real life.
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
